True Heroes
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Dreams are intensifying and danger is spreading, Robotnik has teamed up with someone unexpected. Three unlikely heroes have been forced to work together. Dark Chaos is rising. Can one Freedom Fighter learn to control his true power? Full summary within...
1. Full Summary

_**Me: This is just the full summary for all you readers of this story and for those who still don't get it I ONLY OWN MY OCs, Ultima owns the names and forms of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald.**_

* * *

Full Summary

* * *

Danger is spreading and nightmares are coming true. With hope fading like the stars in the night sky our heroes continue to fight. Unfortunately for them Robotnik has gotten a new ally who seems to know all their weaknesses. Friendships are broken and its meaning is lost. Three unlikely allies and heroes have been forced to work together. Dark Chaos has been awakened and the Chaos Emeralds have taken Mobian Forms. With suspicions weighing heavily on everyone can the true meaning of friendship be found? While the enemy's power grows can the heroes learn more about themselves? Can one Freedom Fighter learn to control his own true power or will all hope be lost?

Contains OCs and possible OOC moments Mainly SATam base with hints of SEGA and Sonic Underground

* * *

_**Me: well there's the summary I hope it is within your expectations of a good summary everybody. Oh by the way a template to my writing:**_

"Anything between these are people/mobians/overlanders speaking"

"_When it is Italics between speaking marks people are speaking in a different language"_

'_Italics within these are people's thoughts'_

Anything Underlined means a flashback sequence

"[Between these are Chao speaking]"

'_[Italics within these are chao's thoughts]'_

'**Anything Bold within these are written on letters or signs and is also Nicole's voice'**

'Telepathy is written like this'

_**A line will usually mean a changing of time and or place thank you**_

* * *

_**Me: Well hopefully this time I can stick to the plot and not lose it or have too much going on.**_


	2. Antoine's Dream

_**Me: Well I'm back after slight inactivity not my fault school caught up to me anyway. For those whom read ItMoaL (In the Middle of a Legend) this is TH (True Heroes)**_

_**Disclaimer: Tamara doesn't own anything but the plot, her OCs and some of the places**_

_**Me: *sighs* I don't have enough money to own anything and besides it's not fanfiction if you own it. Once again this starts in a nightmare so please don't worry if it gets confusing.**_

* * *

Antoine's Dream

* * *

"No" the brown coyote cried out stumbling as he ran. His breath came in ragged gasps and his uniform which had once been well maintained was ripped and tatted. His blonde hair was also wild and unkempt and he willed he already strained legs to propel him forward faster. His blues eyes were filled with fear and he stared ahead trying to not look back.

'From what es et we are running from mademoiselle?' he telepathically called out to a running figure ahead of him. The figure tripped and stumbled ahead of him almost knocking into a rocky wall. Her cream fox's tail revealed itself for a split second to the coyote. Its owner never turned back, and wasn't fully revealed to him.

She suddenly dashed forward in a shocking display of speed surprising the coyote for a moment before her scream echoed throughout the tunnel like passage. The coyote hesitated and stumbled falling suddenly into a cleverly hidden pit. His eyes closed and he let out a surprised scream as the blackness closed in around him.

A horrible cackling sound entered into his ears unbidden. He tried to block out the words that came with it. "You brats shall never escape me!" the voice cackled while he felt himself curling up. The darkness was suffocating and he found himself trying to force open his eyes just to see where he was.

The sight he saw in front of him was scarier than the dark and he felt like curling right back up into a ball. He was in some kind of underground lab with tubes running down the sides. He himself found that he was in some kind of oval capsule with a flat bottom. Instead of being filled with light from special moon or sun gems though it was dark, and there was the scent of decay hanging in the air.

He then noticed another capsule it was lit up enough for him to get a small glimpse of its occupant a female peach furred coyfox with a cream tail. He noted idly that she was kicking at the glass of her prison and shooting glares towards someone whom was still shrouded in darkness. The person then stepped into the light.

She was an Overlander woman wearing a long black dress overtop of a blue sleeved shirt. Her dark purple boots scuffed the floor causing the coyote to wince at the screeching sound it caused. She had long orange hair draping down across her shoulders. She wore a grin, the grin of a madwoman and a murderer.

Several thoughts ran through his head. _'Attack her you idiot! No something bad will happen, just cry out DO SOMETHING!' _were the basis of his thought train. He shook his head trying to clear it then upon noticing her amused grin he snapped and cried out "You may be having us en zhe bad spot but Sonique will be saving us" then still in a slight rage kicked at the glass, only to go reeling back with residue electricity running throughout his body.

The lady burst into maniacal laughter, she slowed down and settled on just grinning at the still smarting coyote. The coyfox in the other capsule was shooting her death glares that went mostly unnoticed. Rubbing his head the coyote pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Zhat hurt" he grumbled but didn't do much more but glance at his captor with anger and pain filling his eyes.

'Antoine' the coyote's head jerked as the voice came into his head. His ears swiveled around slightly then he remembered and listened to what the voice had to say to him. 'Antoine I'm afraid that we've lost. I mean Sonic hardly ever makes it on time' Antoine grudgingly had to agree with the voice.

He turned his head and fixed a gentle stare on the coyfox then answered 'Zhat may be being true, but Tamara we can't lose hope yet' he finished attempting to reassure her. He was obviously failing though because anyone could see he'd gone paler under his fur, and his bright eyes had dimmed slightly.

Then the coyote heard a sigh and he turned to face the mad lady again. She was still wearing that evil grin. Now Antoine noticed a distinct glint in her eye that made him even more uneasy. She then held up two glowing gems. Antoine without realizing it clenched his fists and gulped slightly when she did. The lady then let out another cackling laugh and turned to hook the gems up to a machine.

'_How'd I miss that before?' _Antoine wondered staring in shock at the machine. He then shook his head and idly noticed that there were three gems hooked in the machine but only two captives in the room. _'Whom else has she captured?' _he suddenly found himself wondering.

He jerked back to reality in time to hear the lady speak, in a voice that could possibly slice through steel "At last your power belongs to me! You Chaos Kids" she stated making a wide gesture with her hands towards her two captives. She then rested one hand on a switch and once again the coyote found himself wondering how he missed it. "Any last words?" the lady mocked.

The coyfox in the other capsule managed to remain neutral for a full two seconds then in an obvious fit of rage and anger she shouted "YOU, you, you FUEL!" at the lady whom stepped back in obvious surprise. Then the lady's surprised look turned into an evil smirk which caused the coyote to gulp again.

The lady sighed but it sounded more like the rattle of a rusty gate. "But of course I can't control it with you still around now can I?" she asked the mocking tone evident in her voice. The coyfox's eyes widened considerably while Antoine felt his pupils dilate and his breath catch in his throat. "Which is why I must eliminate you" then without warning she spun around and pulled the switch down.

At first Antoine didn't react, while the coyfox folded in on herself to try and control the pain spasms. He just sat there stunned for a moment before it hit him. He let out a strangled gasp/shriek and quickly curled up into a ball to try and contort the pain and sooth it. Somehow through the pain Antoine managed to call out to the lady half in anger and half in desperation. The words though, were true to who and what he was.

"You shall neva succeed fuel!" then as one last spasm shook his body and her laughter echoed in his head, he lapsed into unconsciousness...

* * *

...Antoine sat up with a jolt. His fur was soaked as was his bed, and he found that he was fighting to not scream out. The dream, the nightmare another one, he looked around his hut startled this was by far the most vivid one yet. There was a name but he didn't dare think about it anymore then like an unwanted charm the madwoman came into his head. He instantly started screaming, unable to stop once started he quickly curled up on the bed shaking violently.

"Shut up Ant, we need to sleep" a voice shouted cutting through his screaming and reaching his ears. Antoine by that time was just a sobbing, screaming brown ball of fur on the bed. He found that he couldn't get out of the icy grip of fear that had him trapped and screamed louder. "Come on SHUT UP!" the voice called again this time fiercer.

Antoine suddenly found himself on the floor still a sobbing mess but no longer screaming. Then the older woodchuck nanny who'd taken care of them since the day of Robotnik's invasion came in. She gasped upon seeing Antoine on the floor curled up in a tight ball with sobs wracking his body. She walked over to him.

Upon finally noticing his old nanny his sobs quieted slightly. He then rose his head slightly and in a whiny voice complained "Rosie et was terablue, I-I don't want to go back zhere" he then buried his face in his hands embarrassed and still upset.

"Don't worry Antoine" Rosie stated rubbing his still wet fur "It was only a dream and you know what they can't hurt you" she spoke soothingly to him like one would a five year old who'd just had a nightmare. She then stood up and walked towards the door. "Now why don't you go back to sleep and have a good dream?" she asked as she walked out the door leaving a slightly calmed down Antoine in her wake.

"Non I am not to be going back zhere twice zonite" Antoine defiantly muttered to himself, as he got off his bed and tiptoed quietly to the window. Rosie walked into her hut and the lights switched off leaving most of Knothole in the dark. "Instead I shall be going for zhe walk and calming down properly" he then walked over to his closet. Pulling off his footy pajamas Antoine hastily pulled on his uniform after checking it over for any rips and tears relieved that there weren't any at all.

'_Was that really it? Just a dream?' _he found himself wondering as he snuck painstakingly slowly past the other huts of the villagers in Knothole. He shook his head and after passing the last hut took a quick glance back _'I guess so' _he thought then after taking a deep breath marched into the forest for his little stroll.

* * *

'_This was a mistake' _he though staring annoyed at the branch that refused to let him pass without been stepped on in anyway _'But it is just a little walk I'm on right?' _he thought then having convinced himself he backtracked and slunk off another way._ 'Why am I heading towards Robotropolis?' _the coyote suddenly wondered realizing the general direction in which he was heading.

Antoine walked hesitantly ahead feeling that something was amiss. He shook his head though and continued his tiptoeing through the forest then stopped. The air was thick with a stench that would usually make you gag and run in a direction away from it. There where big piles of trash heaped around, but Antoine hung back just within the edge of the forest.

'_Who was that girl from my dream? And how'd I know her?' _Antoine wondered staring miserably out across the expanse of plains towards the metallic city up ahead. Black plumes of dank smoke were curling out of some areas of it. _'What are Chaos Kids? And why'd that crazy overlander woman want us?' _he then shook his head. Dusting himself down he turned and walked back the way he'd came.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure heading towards the city but brushed it off as his imagination. He kept walking into the forest breathing in the fresher air and reveling in it. He heard the sound of running feet. Antoine's ears twitched and he stopped suddenly listening carefully trying to pinpoint the direction.

There was a sudden thud and exclamation from up ahead of him. His hand wavered above where his sword would usually be. _'It could be a trap. Someone is hurt and in trouble though I must help' _he then walked purposefully forward to help out the stranger and find what had happened.

* * *

Unknown to him, was that something had being watching him. Something that was not nice at all. Also unknown to him was that he'd subconsciously called out an ancient evil, and an evil Villainess.

* * *

_**Me: Well I seem to really like cliff-hangers for some reason. Oh well you may see similarities between this and the original first chapter of ItMoaL but that's because this will be a full-fledged rewrite where I'm going to (here's hoping) actually stick to the plot.**_


	3. Tamara's Dream

_**Me: And now it's time for the other side of the dream. This side is from more or less an OCs mind so I'm hopefully going to be able to tone it down and not overload you but because it takes place during the last chapter then it might be a bit over-the-top.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dogs chase cats, cats chase mice and mice chase cheeses, what a strange world we live in.**_

_**Me: *sweatdrops* Well moving on to TH…And please don't think she's a Mary-Sue straight away give her a chance please.**_

* * *

Tamara's dream

She found herself running through a dark and misty tunnel like passage. Her blue sneakers pounded forcefully against the ground that she couldn't see, propelling her forward like a torpedo. Her yellow t-shirt was clinging to her peach fur. She could feel her tiny red shorts twisting around her legs as well.

"No" a voice cried out from behind her and she stumbled slightly but kept on her feet.

'_Forever running that's what this dream is like' _she thought grumpily. How she knew that she was in a dream she didn't quite understand. She shook her head.

Then unintentionally she chanced a glance back just as the figure called telepathically to her 'from what es et we are running from mademoiselle?' She tripped and stumbled suddenly caught off guard, and almost slammed into the rocky outcropping of a wall. She'd been caught off guard to find out that he knew telepathy, and that he was a coyote.

She then gritted her teeth and dashed forward at a shockingly fast pace. The blackness was near suffocating then suddenly she felt nothing but air below her and let out a startled scream as she started to fall downward.

It seemed like it never ended to her. Her sky-blue eyes searched the unyielding darkness. An evil voice that she recognized entered her head cackling the whole time. "You brats shall never escape me". Her eyes flashed emerald green and she let out a cry of rage as she landed in an ovalish capsule with a flatter bottom so it didn't roll around everywhere. She kicked at the glass and felt electricity course through her body but simply shook it off like it was a tickle.

The lab she was in stank of death and decay but also seemed quite clean in comparison to some others that came to her mind. She noticed a machine out of the corner of her eye and that coyote from earlier was curled up in another capsule not far away trying to open his eyes.

She then saw her. The overlander woman of death, as she'd so bluntly called her after the little incident. She found herself growling at the woman clad in black, blue and purple. Then she heard a gasp and stopped for a moment to see that the coyote was staring wildly around the lab fear filling his blue eyes. She started glaring daggers at the lady, whom must have been hidden in shadows. She stepped forward causing the coyote to gasp again.

The coyote seemed to be fighting himself then with rage in his voice he shouted out at the lady. "You may be having us en zhe bad spot but Sonique will be saving us" Then he kicked the glass and reeled backwards. The girl's cream tail stood straight up when she saw this and she glared once again at the evil overlander.

The coyote muttered something to either himself or their capture and the girl without thinking called out telepathically surprising him and herself. 'Antoine' the name left her before she could even register what she was doing. 'Antoine I'm afraid that we've lost. I mean Sonic hardly ever makes it on time' she noticed his ears droop and his eyes lost a little bit of their glow when she finished.

He turned and fixed a gentle stare on her and answered with dim eyes 'Zhat may be being true, but Tamara we can't lose hope yet' he was obviously trying to reassure her and himself but it had failed he was paler under his fur.

They heard a sigh and turned to face the overlander lady whom grinned manically and held high above her head two glowing gems. Tamara's eyes were instantly drawn to the glowing yellow one. Then the lady while laughing evilly hooked the two gems into the machine that Tamara had seen earlier alongside a lighter blue one. _'Poor kids' _she found herself thinking then she shook her head in confusion her ears twitching as she did.

The lady then spoke in a voice that could slice through steel "At last your power belongs to me! You Chaos Kids" Tamara felt her eyes widen while the lady gestured towards her and Antoine. Then one hand rested on a switch and the girl wondered where it had come from. "Any last words" the overlander mockingly asked the two.

She remained neutral for a full two seconds before she exploded with anger and shouted at their captor "YOU, you, you FUEL!" Tamara panted as the lady stepped back a surprised look plastered on her face. Then the look of surprise transformed into a smirk full of evilness. The already tired coyfox simply slumped down in the bottom of her capsule panting slightly.

The lady sighed but it sounded more like the rattle of a rusty gate. "But of course I can't control it with you still around now can I?" she asked the mocking tone evident in her voice. Tamara's eyes widened considerably while the coyote's pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat. "Which is why I must eliminate you" then without warning she spun around and pulled the switch down.

Tamara was the first to react curling up into a ball and folding in on herself before the pain even started. She heard Antoine let out a pained shriek/gasp and immediately felt sorry for him and she then felt it as the energy whipped through her she curled up even tighter sobbing from the sheerness of it. She heard just before fainting away the words that Antoine shouted.

"You shall neva succeed fuel" then her eyes shut as she lost all sense of the world...

* * *

...Tamara sat bolt upright. Her fur was sticking out, and her pajamas were plastered to her fur. Her eyes scanned the room for any traces to say the dream might have been real flickering emerald green as they did. They fixed on a small glowing yellow gem that Tamara had found the day before in the forest and she shuddered a little bit remembering the dream.

Then realizing something she panicked and called out for help. "Taylor the whole village of Loophole is in danger Vidiarka is back and the dream stealers might steal us!" she shouted whilst jumping off her little ledge and running crazily throughout the cave village still in her PJs. Then coming to some of her senses she dashed back inside and pulled on some more suitable clothes that just happened to be the same ones she'd worn in her nightmare.

A red and blue echidna/hedgehog with four fingers blocked her from going any further she was yawning tiredly and behind her were several others who were all yawning apart from 2 two year olds whom were whispering to themselves.

She raised a fist and the crowd quickly dispersed while the twins disappeared. "Tamara" the echidna/hedgehog snarled with barely contained anger towards the coyfox. "It was just a dream so got back to sleep" she then marched out of the door leaving the coyfox shaking.

"Nuh Uh I'm going for a run" Tamara muttered then she zoomed out the door a peach blur and passed a very annoyed echidna/hedgehog who waved one fist madly in the air at the retreating blur.

* * *

As she ran she thought whilst dodging branches that seemed to come out of nowhere _'Was I the only one to experience that dream?' _she wondered skidding around a tree and across a river. _'Not very likely. I'm sure whoever that Antoine was, would have experienced it to' _as she was thinking she failed to notice the trees thinning out and rocks taking their places.

'_The dream had a deeper meaning but what? And how'd I even know that kid?' _she then jumped up over a boulder and skidded to a complete stop just a couple of centre meters short of going over a cliff "Yow" she shouted out jumping back in surprise from the edge. _'I'm in the Great Unknown but I was only running for ten seconds?' _she thought looking warily at the cliffs edge.

Shaking her head she turned in the direction from which she'd come. After taking a deep breath, zoomed back towards the forest kicking up the dust in her wake.

* * *

She had missed the icy-blue eyes watching her from the rocks. The snow white wolf to which the eyes belonged rubbed his head while muttering out loud to himself.

"She's part of the Resistance" he muttered while getting to his feet shuffling his mostly white, black spotted snow boots. Then after shifting his pale blue parker slightly he turned and stalked off. "I must warn the pack that it is coming" he muttered breaking out into a run.

* * *

As she entered the forest she felt nervous but quickly shook it off as imagination. She noted idly that the sun was starting to peek out from its long sleep. She zoomed doing some fancy tricks on the way back to Loophole. Then she misjudged her speed and tripped on a root. As she went flying through the air she noticed out of the corner of her eye a familiar looking brown coyote.

Then she noticed the tree adjusting herself she managed to hit it feet first and flip off of it. Unfortunately she'd missed seeing the branch and it caught her in the side. Her speed dropped as she made a strangled exclamation and she slid across the ground slamming into another tree.

* * *

_**Me: I don't want to take focus away from Antoine it's just this chapter is needed just as much as any other plus I needed to actually introduce Tamara in a sense, also if you caught the hints then good for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I get to be in the story? Or just have this job.**_

_**Me: O.o don't ask… I ended up turning him into an OC somehow**_


End file.
